User talk:Chrisfan4ever
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Monthly Quote Nominations page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 17:40, October 30, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Your Welcome! Thanks for the message! I added myself to your friends list. I love the pics on your userpage!! There SO good! Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history I have some characters on the fanon but if you want to be my guest! Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) My most popular character is Alice 0 but I have many characters XD Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks!! Though I think the only one on the page I drew was the one where she is in the purple shirt and the blue skirt Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Look at the Userboxes page. It should tell you how to do it all. Though it took me forever to find the page when I first joined. I hope that helps! Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! And I know I had a major boot mouthfunction XD Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! XD Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) OMG, SOO much! You were one of the only people who didn't flame my opinion, much less agree. I would be totally HONORED to be your friend ^.^ To start a topic: Do you think there'd be a way to have shipping pages and comment sections without having it effect the main articles? Respond! Girl U. Dontno 02:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! "Fun for the Users", I LOVE IT! By the way, I actually did talk to RRabbit42 about it. She denied. Oh well, I guess she's just strict like that... Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you. I'm actually making a wiki for the ships and fandom right now! (Well, trying to anyway...) It's under construction at the moment but heres the link: http://phineasandferbships.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Ships_Wiki Girl U. Dontno 21:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? What show? Oh, BTW do you know how to change the title of an article? Srry, still learning how to manage my wiki. Girl U. Dontno 00:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RRabbit42's a girl? I thought she was a guy! No offense. I assume things based on avatars unless they state that they're a boy or a girl on their user page. Tpffan5196 02:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Some people say he's a guy, but you said he was a girl, so I was confused.Tpffan5196 16:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) On the section of your talk page, OMG, SOO much! You were talking to Girl U. Dontno.Tpffan5196 22:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) THANKS! The guys at my wiki have been getting into a mild confusion state. Oh well! Time to make some rule pages! Oh, and what show was your wiki about? I've been dying to know! Girl U. Dontno 23:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE you in Total Drama style! You're an artist! Girl U. Dontno 23:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Help Do you need ant help of anything then ask RRabbit42 or Me.PHINEAS FEVER. 18:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Nice edit you got there I got to admit it that I haven't and the rest of the users here that never really notice that one. Nice job on remove that useless information there in Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Patrickau 26 15:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC)